This application relates to a motor drive for an electric motor wherein a high frequency AC power is supplied to a converter which can change the current supplied downstream to an inverter and then to the motor.
Electric motors are utilized in various applications. In one recent improvement to aircraft turbine engines, a plurality of electric motors are driven off an accessory bus. These motors may include pumps for supplying oil, fuel and air to the engine, as an example.
For various reasons, it has recently been proposed to utilize a high frequency AC power bus to supply electrical power to these accessories. One such system is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/859,055, filed on Sep. 21, 2007 and entitled “Generator for Gas Turbine Engine Having Main DC Bus Accessory AC Bus.”
It is also known in the art to provide a converter to change a voltage delivered to an electric motor, wherein DC power is utilized.
However, there have been no AC buses which are provided with a converter for changing the current actually delivered to the motors.